Passion in Love
by SmileMe99
Summary: Sonny and Chad share many encounters, moments, kisses, make-out sessions, and more. But wait, there's no relationship? Wait, Sonny just began dating Jackson Tyler's brother! Chad can't control himself in this situation. Who will find out? They've caused great confusion here...
1. This Feeling

**Hi, everyone! I know its been a while but I'm back and ready to write! I was planning to update Opposites Don't Attract first. The chapter is finished but I still need to edit it. I will post it later today. Also, information about 'The Picture' and 'Body Switched' will be inside the chapter. So I suggest everyone reads it please!**

**Read!**

**The rating for this story will be T. I've decided to change my writing style a little bit for this particular story. As this story continues it will include more mature content but nothing too M. A lot of you know that I tend to get inspired frequently and this story is one that I'm eager to continue! I hope everyone enjoys it! R&R!**

** I know this is a short chapter but it's basically an introduction :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY'S POV:<p>

I woke up in the morning ready to start the day at work. I slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get the water running. After my fresh shower I looked for my clothes. I found a nice dark mini dress and high pumps. My hair got straightened and I added just a touch of waves at the ends towards the back. The dress looked great with my dark brown hair and creamy skin.

For breakfast I made myself some pancakes and I grabbed my keys and headed out to the parking lot where my new yellow car awaited me. My favorite detail about my nice car was that the rearview mirrors where round as a circle, it really brought out the car. I was grateful of my wonderful birthday present this year.

I drove to Starbucks quickly to have a latte and arrived at work. I turned down the loud pop music playing and removed the keys, spinning them in my fingers as I walked to the entrance of the studio.

As I was strutting through the hall, my keys slipped out of my hands, but before they hit the ground, a hand caught them in the air.

"A Porsche?" he asked, looking at the keys in astonishment and then looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I held my hand out impatiently while glaring at him.

"When did you get a Porsche, Monroe?" he jiggled the keys in his hand while raising his eyebrow at me.

"That's none of your business, Chad," I rolled my eyes. "Give me my keys."

"What's the magic word?" he teased and that smart ass smirk of his appeared on his face.

"Now," I hissed through my teeth.

He laughed and tossed them over. I walked passed him and sighed. Chad Dylan Cooper is one to ruin a great day before it's even started.

When I entered my dressing room, Tawni was already sitting at her vanity table applying more make up and fixing her hair.

"Oh? Why so happy?" she turned in her chair to look at me.

"Me? Happy? No. Why? Does it stand out?!" I grinned.

"Wow," she widened her eyes at me, "What happened?"

"Okay, I'll tell you," I could feel the excitement rushing through my body as I told the story. "Remember Jake Tyler from that movie premiere we went to last month?"

"Jackson Tyler's hot brother? How could I not!" she squealed.

"Well..."

She shrieked, "No way!"

"Yes! Jake asked me out on a date!" I almost screamed. "He called me and said he was disappointed he didn't get to talk to me much at the premiere and was too shy to talk to me sooner so he asked me out to a dinner party!"

"I can't believe it..."

"That he said he liked me?"

"No, that he asked you out instead of me! I looked fabulous at that premiere. Humph! He doesn't know what he's missing."

I laughed.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd help me get ready for my date tonight...?"

"If you insist," she agreed. "You clearly need my help, honey."

I stopped myself from talking back because I was reminded that I was the one that got asked out by the hottest celebrity there is! Well, except for... what?! No, Sonny, snap out of it! Jake is better for you. He's a nice guy with great looks and he's totally into you. I convinced myself of this and soon enough I was back at my happy state.

Tawni shuffled around on her vanity table, searching for something.

"Let's go!" she said and walked to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Where else, Sonny?" she looked at me like it was obvious, "The mall!"

* * *

><p>~2 hours later~<p>

CHAD'S POV:

"Hmm, I'll think about it," I smirked as I talked into my phone.

"Come on, Chad. You have to come! Jackson will be there, Zac so you can make fun of him... even that chick you liked at the after party."

"Katia Romer?" I found myself suddenly interested.

He chuckled, "That's the one."

"Hmm. I don't know, David. I'm busy..."

I was busy. But I just wanted to let everyone know it was wasn't a party until the best actor of our generation showed up. Well, in this case a dinner-party.

David was inviting me along with other stars of Hollywood that weren't as amazing as me. He was a good friend of mine actually. We got invited to everything. Well, I got invited to everything- he nearly did.

"I need to know by five-thirty today so I can put you on the VIP list, Chad."

"I'll let you know, but I don't think so," I answered.

I hung up and headed out of my dressing room into the commissary. As I was making my way down the hallway, I passed by The Randoms' dressing room. I slowed my walk when I heard two voices talking to each other. One voice that was all too familiar. I grinned and listened in to their conversation.

"I think this is the one!" Sonny beamed.

"Hmm, you're right. It brings out your eyes," Tawni agreed.

"I can't wait until tonight!" Sonny sang with excitement.

"I hate to say it, but you are so lucky you're going out with Jake Tyler tonight," Tawni admitted, "He is so hot!" she sighed.

"I know," Sonny replied dreamily.

I don't know why, but a strange feeling cursed through my body when she said that. I felt.. what was it? Surprised? No. Bothered? Enraged? I didn't know what it was. But suddenly I felt the need to know more. I walked back the hallway so they couldn't hear me. I got out my phone and called the recent number.

"David. Yeah, it's me. Listen, I changed my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>So it's more like a short chapter not an introduction. I apologize if it does not sound too interesting right now, but its given T rating will be revealed in the next chapter! So please stay tuned!<strong>

**I love you guys! 3**

**If you review, it will mean so much to me! :)**

**R&R!**

**THANKS!:)**


	2. Unexpected

**I will just get right to it. I'm sorry for not posting:(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any characters.**

**READ: (A/N) in the last chapter I said this story wasn't going to have anything too M rated. I'm deciding to change that. After this chapter and so on, the story will include more m rated content. So I have changed the rating to M. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY'S POV:<p>

"There. Perfect!" Tawni clapped her hands once and flipped her hair. "Am I good or am I good?"

I turned around to look myself in my vanity mirror. I gasped excitedly. I looked.. amazing!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Tawni! I look..."

"Hot? Sexy? I know," she put her hands on her hips, "I know what works. Now you just have to know how to act around Jake tonight. Be cool. And by that, I mean don't act weird."

"I don't act weird!" I defended myself.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "Want me to drive you?"

"No, that's okay. He's picking me up at seven," I grinned.

"Umm? Sonny? What time is it?" Tawni looked at the clock behind me. I turned around and gasped.

"It's two til' seven! I have to go! Thanks for everything, Tawni!" I hugged her on my way to the parking lot. Phew! Thank God, he wasn't here yet. But not even five seconds later, I saw a black limo enter the parking lot. My heart started beating faster. It was him! The limo stopped in front of me and I just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Should I open the door? I was just about to take a step when a tall man in a suite stepped out and addressed me. He opened the door for me. I thanked him and smiled wide.

I slid inside and came face to face with a gorgeous man. Aah. Jake Tyler.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he replied with a smile, "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I blushed.

This was going to be a great first date.

* * *

><p>CHAD'S POV:<p>

"Chad! So glad you could make it," David greeted me. He placed his hand on my shoulder as we walked. "Guess who's here."

I looked at him.

He laughed, "Katia."

"Where is she?" I couldn't help but feel a little interested. The girl was really hot. I remember when I first saw her last month. She was the star of that movie with Jackson Tyler.

"She's over there talking to Jackson."

I looked over my shoulder and there she was with her dark black hair and white skin. Sexy with a dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways.

"Is there something going on between her and Jackson?" They seemed into their conversation.

"I don't think so. I've known her for while now to know she has a thing for blonds," he chuckled, "That clears your road."

I laughed, "Really? Jackson's brother, Jake, isn't blond."

"So?" he raised his eyebrow.

"They weren't very discrete with their flirting at the premiere last month," I took the drink that David handed me.

"Really? Huh. Maybe I'm wrong," He stared at his drink and thought. "I just remembered, Jake has his eyes on someone else. He has a date tonight."

This was actually where I wanted the conversation to go. I wanted to make sure I heard wrong and a certain brunette wasn't going to appear at this dinner party.

"Really?" I used my amazing acting skills, "With who?"

"Sonny Monroe."

There it goes again. That feeling hit my heart like it was burning. Like I didn't want stupid Jake anywhere near my.. I mean... Sonny. Which was an odd feeling.

"I think they're over there actually," He looked behind.

Sure enough, it was Sonny. She was... I looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful. And.. sexy. I suddenly found myself walking over to them just as Jake moved away from her to the other side of the room to get drinks.

"Monroe."

She looked at me as shocked crossed her face. "Chad."

"What? Didn't expect to see me here?" I smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't." She put her hands on her hips. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my date."

"What date?" I played innocent.

"Jake Tyler. He's over there getting us some drinks."

My eyes trailed down her body.

* * *

><p>SONNY'S POV:<p>

Why was Chad looking at me like that? I was about to say something when Jake appeared with my drink. I gave him a flirty smile as I thanked him. I could see Chad's face in displeasure in the corner of my eye.

"Chad! Hey, man. Haven't seen you since the premiere! How've you been?" Jake greeted him.

Chad flashed him a smile and they began to talk. That's weird. I thought something was bothering him a second ago. Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe he was just acting. I have to say, it was hard to tell.

Halfway through the conversation, Jake snaked his arm around my waist and casually pulled me closer. I thought I saw Chad's eyes tighten a little.

"So I'm assuming you know Sonny considering you two work close to each other," Jake said.

"Yeah, I've met her," Chad answered carelessly and started talking about a new topic.

Seconds later, the small talk was over and Chad went to talk to a group of people, or in particular, to a girl with pale skin.

Jake turned to me and took my hand in his. I grinned at him happily. He was about to say something when Jackson, his older brother came to talk to him. He greeted me quickly and told Jake someone wanted to talk to him. They left so I decided to stop standing there awkwardly and go to the ladies room. I didn't even have to go, I just fixed my hair, my makeup, and opened the door to leave.

I hit my foot on the door and stumbled towards the floor but something caught me. I looked up and it was Chad. I quickly stood up and fixed my dress. For some reason he didn't make a rude comeback, he just stood there and we stared at each other.

"You could say thanks," he suggested.

I looked at him and blinked.

"Thanks," I said.

Silence.

"You could say you're welcome," I suggested casually.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

And for some reason, my heart fluttered.

A minute passed and I cleared my throat and tried to make my way around him, which was almost impossible since the hallway was so small for some reason. I actually ended up closer to him. Practically _on _him.

I was trying to get out of the situation and slide past him but when I looked up he was smirking at me.

"What?"

"You just can't get enough of me, Monroe," he smirked.

And the jerk was back.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to get out of the way but he grabbed me and pulled me back in front of him.

"What gives, Chad!?"

Suddenly he leaned in and my heart skipped a beat.

"What are you do-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I hesitated but seconds later felt lost in the moment and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me impossibly closer. Quickly, he pulled me around the corner where no one would see us. He deepened the kiss and it became more heated. But something in the back of my head was telling me to snap out of it. And that's when I fully comprehended what was happening and snapped out of it. We were both out of breath and my heart was still beating a hundred miles per hour. But it started increasing when I heard voices in the hall.

"Sonny?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Who could that be?<strong>

**What do you guys think?**

****A/N: I really appreciate the follows to this story. But PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I have no way of knowing if you guys liked or not. I need your feedback! Sometimes I barely get reviews and it has me doubting my stories. So please review!:)****

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys! 3**

**THANKS!:)**


	3. Realization

**Hey, guys... I'm sorry. I think this is the longest I've been away. But don't think I've forgotten about you guys! :) I was wondering if anyone was still reading my stories when I was checking my email. My heart did a happy dance when I read that people were still following, favorite, and reviewing my stories! I plan on updating The Picture next! I've already started writing it! So thank you all for your endless support! :D**

**Lastly, make sure to check out my visual and interactive story Between Enemy Lines on the Episode Interactive app! My author's name is B.A. Reyes. I'm sure everyone loves a romantic but thrilling story! Your support is greatly appreciated! Make sure to comment saying you got there from FanFiction! The app is FREE so check it out?**

**Just click the link in my profile while on your tablet or phone after downloading the app and it should take you to my story!**

**THANKS!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Sonny?"<p>

I froze. This is not happening. Chad put a finger to my lips. I swallowed and stared at him with a panicked expression. He held up a finger and turned his head to listen more intently.

"Sonny? Are you there?"

I finally recognized the voice. It was Jake. Crap. Of course it was him. Could the situation become any more worse? What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking at all, I realized.

We waited for a few more moments, but he didn't seem to say anything else. He had probably gone back to the dinner party.

"Is he gone?" I whispered.

Chad leaned over to check. He nodded. I breathed in a sigh of relief. God knows what would have gone down if Jake would have found us. My head swam in confusion. Taking a deep breath, I tried to collect my scattered thoughts.

"This," I breathed, finally moving out of the way. "This never happened, okay?"

"What, Monroe? You mean you don't want to relive it?" He reached for my waist.

"No!" I squirmed out of the way.

Not again. But deep down, I knew it was difficult to ignore my body's desire. I guess I wouldn't mind... _no_. I was alarmed at the direction my thoughts were headed.

"Chad, this was a mistake." I said as firmly as I could. "I'm with Jake."

"Are you now?" He raised an eye brow and smirked.

I groaned in frustration. I hated that he was enjoying this. He is such a jerk! I can't even begin to comprehend how I got so caught up in this.

"I have to go," I said dismissively, glaring at him.

"Good." he grinned, amused.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

With that, I turned on my heel and stomped off. I could literally feel the impact of fresh air that hit me. I could breath again. Now I could gain control over my body's reactions. _Yes_, I told myself. I can do this. I have a hot date looking for me and he really likes me. Yes, forget that jerk. Because that's all he was. A jerk.

I scanned the room. I almost instantly found Jake. Once he saw me, he made his way over.

"Hey." He took my hand in his and planted a small kiss on top. Ah, always the gentlemen. This is how I should be treated. I deserved it.

"Hi."

"Where were you? I was calling you."

"Oh, I- er.. didn't hear you," I tried to lie convincingly, but I felt the rush of heat flood my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he eyed me warily. "Here's your drink."

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully.

I definitely wanted to take my mind off a certain three-named-doofus, as Grady calls him. The rest of the night felt longer than I thought it would be. Jake introduced me to people in the industry I only dreamed of meeting. It was all so exciting!

At one point we met up with Jackson. He's very sweet guy, apart from having such good looks, of course. He told us how well his movie was doing in the box office. He seemed very proud of it.

"Congratulations, Jackson." I told him politely.

"Thanks, Sonny," he grinned, pleased.

Suddenly, the pale woman I had seen before appeared beside Jackson. She smiled slightly at us.

"Sonny, I'd like to introduce you to Katia Romer. She played my love interest in the recent movie I was in," Jackson explained.

"Of course, Sonny Monroe. We never got a chance meet officially at the premier. It's a pleasure. I'm a big fan of So Random!" Katia flashed her perfect white teeth.

Whoa.

Not what I was expecting. But of course, it felt nice to meet a fan.

"Thank you, Katia. I'm happy to hear you enjoy the show," I smiled.

"Have you guys by any chance seen Chad?" she asked.

Chad?

I felt Jake tense next to me. I glanced at him and his eyes tightened. What was happening here?

"I think I saw him getting drinks with David," Jake said calmly.

"Thanks," she smiled politely and walked away.

When Jackson left short after, I turned to Jake.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"With Katia," I frowned.

"Nothing." But he seemed deep in thought for a minute, "I really like you Sonny. And I want to make this work. I want to be honest with you. Katia is my ex. Our relationship happened two years ago and it didn't last long. I have to admit, it's weird seeing her after all this time. But she's the past. I want nothing to do with her. We've both moved on."

He gazed at me with sincere eyes and I felt my heart swell. Okay, I'm going to let this go now. I grinned my goofy grin he smiled back. Before I knew it, he was leaning in. And I let myself go in the kiss.

**Chad's POV:**

I finished my drink with one sip and placed it on the table. I watched as Sonny made out with that idiot, Jake Tyler.

Man, I hated that man right now. Not because of _Sonny_... of course.

"Looks like Jake is getting it on. She looks mighty fine."

I turned and saw David offering me a drink. I glared at him before taking the drink and gulping it down.

"Whoa, slow down there, man." he eyed me warily. "This is a dinner party not a bar. What's with you."

I ignored him and fixed my gaze back on Sonny. That jerk was still kissing her. My jaw set.

"Is it Jake Tyler or Sonny Monroe?"

"What?"

"Do you have a thing for her or do you just hate Jake like you hate Zac Efron?" David smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I just don't have a good feeling about the guy."

"Who cares?"

"I think I'll have another drink."

...

~The Next Day~

**SONNY'S POV:**

...

"Tell me everything!" Tawni demanded as soon as I stepped foot in our dressing room.

"It was... amazing," I sighed dreamily, sinking into the armchair.

"Details!" Tawni squealed, curious. "Did he kiss you?!"

I nodded, grinning. "It was..."

I relived it for a moment, the way our lips moved, our body's so close together... I stopped. My eyes widened when I realized I wasn't imagining Jake's kiss, but- but... _Chad's_! There must be something wrong with me. How could I- he was so honest with me yesterday, and I did this to him. I needed to tell him.

"Um, Sonny?" Tawni raised a plucked brow.

"I kissed Chad!" I blurted out.

Tawni's eyes grew wide. "You _what? _When?!"

"Last night at the dinner party," I shut my eyes feeling a huge amount of guilt.

"What?! That idiot was there? Of course he was..." Tawni rolled eyes.

I hadn't even processed all of yesterday's events correctly. It was all coming clear now. The fantasy was gone. It wasn't just a _date_. Because that wasn't all that happened!

"I snapped out of it... and then Jake was so honest with me about his ex girlfriend and- and-,"

"Sonny, calm down," she sat down on the couch, "You're not a terrible person."

"Im not?" I blinked.

She shook her head.

I sighed, "I have to tell him the truth."

She nodded. Wow, Tawni was being nice. I liked the place our friendship had gone to.

"Now get ready," she announced.

"For what?"

"We're going to the mall! You look terrible, honey."

And there it goes. I sighed.

"Thanks, Tawni. But I'd rather just go to the commissary and get some Fro-Yo."

"Are you sure? There's a sale." she tempted.

"No, I'm good," I giggled at her attempt.

"I'll go with you then," she stood up and walked to her vanity mirror, "Let me just apply some more Coco Mo- where's my lipstick?!"

"I don't know."

"NICO! GRADY!" she ran out looking for them.

Oh, boy. I wished them luck. Well, I guess I'll go on ahead to the commissary. As I was on my way walking, I felt someone grab me and pull me aside.

"What the-," I stopped mid-sentence when I came face to face with beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"We need to talk," he said firmly.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"No-,"

And his lips were on mine then. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. And I don't know what it was, but he made me forget everything, and it was just the two of us. I just could not help it, as much as I tried to resist, I could deny the feeling that cursed through my body. So I kissed back, roughly, and passionately. After it felt like forever and we had pulled away, we gazed at each other, out of breath.

"I can't," I shut my eyes tightly.

"Why not?" he breathed.

"Jake."

"Forget him."

"I should forget you. We should forget this."

"Fine, stay with him. But don't forget us."

"There's no _us_."

"There is."

"What are you saying?" I was growing frustrated. I didn't like what he was suggesting at.

"You know."

With that, he backed away, winked, and walked off. What. Just. _Happened! _No. He can't just- what does this mean?! Did he want us to be _something _while I was still with Jake?! He's crazy. Downright crazy if he thought I was going to do that! Who does he think he is?! I didn't want that. I didn't want _this. _Did I?

...

...

**Hey, guys! Make sure to, review, favorite and follow! I need to know what you guys think! Feedback, please! Remember this story is M rated and will have character development- which means this story will be long! Yay! I can't wait to continue it! And yes, you've probably noticed this story is a bit OOC. Just a little, but that's becuase it's kind of the plot of the story so I just wanted to let you guys know cause I said I would in my profile. Yes, I know Sonny would never even consider this but you'll see where I'm getting at soon. I don't like a lot of OOC stories but I have a good feeling about how I want this story to move forward!**

**Don't forget to check out my Episode Interactive story! The link is in my profile!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WILL GIVE YOU A CHRISTMAS PRESENT!**

**THANKS!:)**


	4. 11:30pm

**Hey, everyone! I decided to update Passion in Love because... I don't know.. I just found myself like writing me some Passion in Love today! Haha, anyways... I hope you like this chapter. We're getting closer and closer to M. Please remember this story is rated M! As I said before, it will have certain character development. And well, I just wanted to say, for Sonny's sake, don't judge her too quickly.**

**I know I said I would update with The Picture next because I know you guys have been waiting forever! Sorry again:( Anyways, it's done. I'm just editing it. So I'll update with that rather extremely soon.**

**Also check out my story on the Episode Interactive app called Between Enemy Lines!**

**ALSO RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**THANKS:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>SONNY'S POV:<strong>

_**~The Commissary~ **_

"Hey, Sonny."

I head snapped towards Tawni as she gazed at me.

"You look out of it," she pointed out. "I'm guessing it's about the date with Jake?"

"Tawni, I don't know what to think."

She thought for a minute. "What if you tell me what happened?"

"You already know what happened." My shoulders slouched in frustration.

She shook her head. "I mean tell me everything that happened again. Sometimes just talking about it helps."

I looked at her and wondered where the Tawni I knew was. She probably knew what I was thinking and rolled her eyes.

"How was the overall date with Jake?" she asked.

I picked at my food but decided to push it away. "That part went fine, I guess."

Tawni raised her eyebrows and set her chin on her hand as she leaned forward in anticipation. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Well," I began. "Jake was sweet to me all night. He introduced me to a lot people in the industry." I smiled, but it faded quickly. "Somewhere in the middle of it all, Chad cornered me and well…"

Tawni waited. I sighed. "He kissed me."

Her eyebrows rose again, even though she knew this information, but she stayed quiet. She gave me a questioning look.

"I did… kiss him back," I frowned, disappointed in myself. "But I snapped out it." I thought about it. "Yes, pretty quickly," I nodded.

Tawni was still quiet, her hand covering half of her mouth so I couldn't tell if she was smiling or frowning.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter," I continued. "It's never going to happen again. Jake said he'd stop by tomorrow to visit and I think we'll continue our relationship."

Tawni's eyes narrowed, "You're holding out on me."

Crap. How long have I been on So Random? And she already knew me so well.

"There's nothing else."

"There is."

"No."

"Tell me," she prompted. "You need to let it all out or you'll dream about it again."

I glared at her. I haven't dreamed about any of this! I mean, I hope I don't. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it, regretting it. She waited.

"I saw him this morning." I gazed to the other side of the room where the empty Mackenzie Falls table was. "Chad," I clarified, grimacing. And then I was mad. I remembered everything he told me. How confused I was. How confused I still am. "He gave me some crap about what happened last night. But that's it."

So I didn't mention how he kissed me again… or the incredibly ridiculous offer he gave me. I wanted to process the information a little longer before talking about it. Fortunately, Tawni seemed to take the bait.

"That asshole," she shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm just glad you have Jake. He's better for you."

I nodded. Yes. Jake was better for me. This echoed what I'd repeated to myself all of the rest of the night yesterday. In fact, after I left the commissary, I fished out my phone and called him. It rang but twice before he picked up.

"Hey, Sonny," he greeted.

He sounded happy to hear from me.

"Hi, Jake. Er, I was just calling to make sure you're still coming tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I was just checking."

"Okay, cool. I had a lot of fun yesterday."

"Me, too. Thanks for inviting me."

"Hey, first of many, right?"

"Right." I grinned from ear to ear.

"Right," He said again. And I sensed his smile on the other end of the call.

"I'll see you soon, Sonny."

"Bye, Jake."

I hang up and felt satisfied and loved and happy.

I sat down on the couch in our dressing room and started highlighting my lines on the script. Tawni had gone out to talk to Marshall about getting an extra closet. And of course, I knew the answer.

_Moo Moo Mooooo_

I took my phone from my pocket and held it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Have you thought about it?"

I caught my breath in surprise. Gosh, why does he have such an effect on me? And he's only talking on the phone! I shook my head to clear my scattered thoughts.

"Yes, the answer is still the same."

"Yes is the answer?"

I knew he was smirking. And it made me mad. But I calmed myself. I needed to pull it together.

"No. Leave me alone, Chad. I'm busy."

"Then why did you answer your phone if you're so busy?"

"The same reason you answer yours when it rings. To see who is calling."

"You could have just looked at the screen to know it was me. But you decided to answer anyways because you miss the sound of my voice," he said seductively.

"What makes you think you're even in my contacts?"

"Aren't I?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

I thought about that. Chad _is _in my contacts. I just wanted to get rid of him. So if he really cares about this silliness enough to walk all the way to So Random, I have plenty of time to delete him as a contact before he checks my phone.

"Whatever." I hung up.

I wasn't having any of this crap. My mind was set. But my resolve derailed when I heard a clear, smooth, seductive voice at the entrance of the dressing room. Leaning on the door-frame, was Chad wearing a black leather jacket, his blazing blue eyes gazing impassively into mine.

"That was rude," he'd said.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" I asked in disbelief. Could he be any creepier? And hotter? Dammit! _Pull it together, Sonny!_

"Maybe I wasn't."

"What are you even doing here? I told you, I'm busy." My voice sounded confident. And I praised my subconscious.

"I told you, I want to see your phone," he said simply, strolling over to my side, and sitting down.

"You've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes.

He smirked and took the phone that I was apparently still holding against my ear. He went to my contacts, and then to recent numbers, and sure enough, four little letters stood out bold and clear. He turned to gaze at me with a satisfied smirk.

"Whatever. I was just trying to get rid of you."

"And why is that, Monroe?" He leaned in closer to me. My breathing was starting to betray me. I leaned back slightly.

"Because you can be a pain in the ass."

"Can I, now?" I watched his lips move sensually.

His hand slid to my waist and down to my side. His mouth started to linger from my chin to my ear, to my cheek, to my mouth. And then his mouth was on mine. I just couldn't help it. I melted against him, pulling him closer, and wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushed me gently down on the couch so he was on top of me. Our tongues danced together in a hot and passionate kiss. He began trailing kisses to my neck and I sighed breathlessly. I felt his hands slip through my shirt to fiddle with my bra. He unclasped it and pushed his body closer, capturing my mouth in another deep kiss. Somewhere in the right side of my mind, I recalled we were in the studio… and who I was with.

"Stop," I breathed.

"What?" he kissed my neck. "What's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Don't think about it."

"I _can't_." I begged.

I knew what I wanted. But I knew it wasn't right. And I couldn't be like that, could I?

"Do you want me to go?"

I thought about it, and decided to be honest.

"No," I shook my head. "But you should."

"I don't want to go either." He said seductively, kissing me below my earlobe. "But if it's what you want." He looked at me for a moment, then kissed me chastely on the lips, and stood up. I stood up, too, clasping my bra again.

I half expected him to walk away or make some lame-ass remark but he just pulled me to him by the waist. He kissed me deeply, and for a moment I wondered if he wasn't leaving. My stomach fluttered in unexpected excitement. When he pulled away he kissed my cheek and then I felt his breath in my ear.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered sexily.

I felt my insides melt and my resolve waver. He winked and then left, leaving the door wide open.

_Moo Moo Moooo_

I picked up my phone. There was a text from Chad.

_My dressing room. 11:30pm._

I gulped. God, what did I get myself into? And why did I really want to go?

...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...!<strong>

**So yeah, that's happening. I wonder what Sonny will do? O_o**

**CHECK OUT THE PICTURE SOON AND ALSO MY STORY, BETWEEN ENEMY LINES, ON THE EPISODE INTERACTIVE APP!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS:)**


End file.
